Niño adorado
by MuartElCaballerodelHentai
Summary: La paz llego al mundo, los dorados corrieron a patadas a Athena del santuario, entonces, que tiene que hacer Hades "escondido" en los arbustos detrás de una escuela primaria? ( Yaoi Shotakon, Hades x ? lean el primer capitulo por lo menos y lo descubrirán)
1. el rapto

niño adorado

-.-.-.-.-.-

la paz llego al mundo, los dorados corrieron a patadas a Athena del santuario, entonces, que tiene que hacer Hades "escondido" en los arbustos detrás de una escuela primaria? ( Yaoi Shotakon, Hades x ? lean el primer capitulo por lo menos y lo descubrirán)

-.-.-.-.-.-.

advertencia: Shotakon

que ? les parece raro? no por nada SOY EL CABALLERO DEL HENTAI! *risa maniaca*

*le dan un zape*

ok así están las cosas, ( paréntesis es lo que dice el autor) "comillas es un pensamiento o ironía" *asterisco es acciones* y no soy muy de poner caritas (¬¬T_TXD etc) pero a veces no se como describir su fracciones sin sonar algo tedioso.

-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 1 " el rapto"

el día era claro, las flores blancas, los pájaros cantando, los niños jugando, todo es paz y armonía.

-mmmmmm

-s-señor Hades no creo que esto sea buena idea

la tierra estaba en paz, las guerras terminaron, todo es amor y felicidad, entonces que hace un dios todo poderoso ocultando entre arbustos detrás de una escuela primaria ?

pues bien, es verdad, la guerra santa termino, y cuando Athena estaba en plena pachanga, llegan los caballeros dorados, revividos po vez, por Hades, como "Muestra de paz" pero en vez de rostros felices festejando el triunfo de su diosa, todos estaban enfurecidos, tal ves fue el hecho de pensar que era su final definitivo, pero ya no estaban dispuesto a seguir a Athena, para que ?! para que se le aloque a otro dios y tengan que morir de nuevo, al final siempre eran los de bronce los que salvaban el día y ellos bien gracias. entre aventones y patadas, corrieron a la diosa del santuario, Shion tomo su lugar como patriarca y se hizo la fiesta loca, pero Saori como buena hija de papa, le fue a chillar a papi Zeus, pero incluso él estaba arto de sus interminables batallas y el "hay tenemos que salvar por millonésima ves a Athena" se supone que es una diosa no? por que no se salva ella sola!, así que papi Zeus la castigo quitándole a sus caballeros, si se iba a meter en problemas que fuera ella quien los resuelva. para los dorados ya era demasiado tarde, ya habían revivido y vivido tanto que no había forma de rehacerles la vida, pero ellos no se quejaron ya que la herencia de Saori quedo a manos del los 14 caballeros, quienes se dedicaron solamente a disfrutar lo que les quedaba de vida. pero los de bronce, ellos eran jóvenes, aun no tenían ni su destino definido, el cual se vio afectado por las múltiples ordenes de la diosa, así que papi Zeus decidió darles una segunda oportunidad, reviviéndolos en un lugar lejano, tendrían al fin la oportunidad de una vida normal, o eso es lo que creían.

-señor Hades...- el pobre de Radamanthys estaba al lado de su dios, "ocultos" entre unos arbustos detrás del patio de juegos de una primaria - nos pueden ver

-puf, tonterías, los humanos son muy despistados - dijo la deidad con un tono serio sin desviar la vista - además dijiste que aquí no nos verían

-si, y no lo harían, si no fuera por que trae puesta su armadura con todo y alas!

todos al pasar se les quedaban viendo feo

-mmm me la quitaría pero podrían atacarnos

-quien? es tiempo de paz

-nunca se sabe

-¬¬...

-bueno no, pero, que es un dios sin su armadura?!...además...me tapa del sol

-ah por ...Zeus...bueno para empezar que hacemos aquí?

el dios no despegaba la vista de los niños de alegres jugaban, señalo a uno en especial

-él

-eh? ese niño...? ah! es idéntico a …

-aja

-pero que quiere con ese niño?

-lo quiero

-eh?...- el pobre espectro no entendía nada, para que quería Hades a un niño? lo quería como próximo envase para su alma ? para que si uno de los términos del tratado de paz fue quedarse con el cuerpo original, ( nota, se que Poseidón y Athena tienen como embace a Saori y Julian pero me gusta pensar que así serian sus verdaderos cuerpos, les quedan no creen? ) - y para que lo quiere ? si me permite preguntar

-no te interesa

-ah! ok entiendo T_T

-señor hades...

-pandora, como nos encontraste?

-hola pandora- la saluda Rada con cara de tonto enamorado

-ah, bueno...- mira de reojo los 3 pares de alas que sobresalían de los arbustos - su cosmos

-hola pandora - *visto alias ignorado*

-claro eso debió ser

-como sea, aun no lo consigue?

el dios no le respondo solo se queda viendo de nuevo a los niños

-hola pandora...*olímpicamente ignorado*

la chica de pelo negro suspira y camina hacia los niños con decisión

-P-pandora...! que haces?! - le gritaba el rubio al borde de un ataque de pánico

la chica se detuvo frente a un niño en especial y se inclino con una tierna sonrisa

-hola pequeño, que tal?

-hola!- le contesto sin mas- quien eres?

-me llamo Pandora, eres muy lindo, y tus padres?

-yo no tengo padres, pero tengo muchos amigos!

-a si? que bien, yo también tengo muchos amigos y me pregunto si quieres venir a jugar con nosotros?

-no se... mis maestras me dicen que no tengo que ir con extraños

-pero ya sabes quien soy, soy Pandora, y si te presento a mis amigos ya no serian extraños

-ah pues... no se

-tengo Nutella

-ok!

-"nadie le dice que no a la nutella jajajaj"- ven

la chica le extendió la mano y el niño sin mas la tomo y fue con ella dando brinquitos al caminar

-ya vio señor Hades, así de fácil

-hola extraños -saludaba el niño con la manita libre

-hola mocosito - saludo el rubio intentando "intentaaaando" ser amable, no es como si adore a los niños

-ah...h-hola..? - el dios apenas y se atrevía a acercarse , intentando no quebrar su semblante serio

-woooow que es eso? son alas? genial!

-dime niño - se inclino curioso el pelinegro- ahora como te llamas?

-ahora? yo siempre eh tenido ese nombre, soy Seiya! - dijo sonriendo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

mmm me quedo mas cagado de lo que esperaba... genial!

espero les haya gustado el primer capitulo, y quiero aprovechar a pedir una disculpa por mi anterior fic, "mis putas preferidas" otra comedia cagadona, es que lo hice en la noche y cuando lo leí, ya que lo avía publicado, me quise suicidar, se que no tengo ortografía pero en ese si pe pase de versh, bueno solo espero que le hayan entendido, al igual que este, bueno esperen el segundo capitulo.


	2. un hogar

Capitulo 2 "un hogar"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.

hola, se que eh estado ausente pero tengo buenas escusas !

*se escuchan abucheos, le avientas un tomatazo*

lo se, lo se, pero la semana anterior tuve extraordinarios , que ni los pase y pos me mato.

pero no os preocupéis, este fic ya esta terminado así que solo es cuestión de que lo corrija y lo suba, además de queme deje de rascar los hue-

aaademas, la verdad no sabia si subirlo o no, se que dije que hago esto solo por gusto pero cuando descubrí la alegría que te da cuando ves que te comentan, ´uta! , no saben, me puse como nena, y como este sentí que no le hicieron caso, además de según yo el shota no es un genero muy aceptado y bla bla bla así que me desanime en este fic, PERO! y espero lo lea, una personita, de aparente nombre "ghost" y su "amable" comentario XD, nel, no se crean, me gusta que me hablen así de mentadas y todo, no se censuren es mas divertido así, fue que dije "ho! deje picado a alguien " (inserta cara de baboso ilusionado aquí) y bueno pues aquí esta. en esta semana subo aunque sea uno o dos capítulos mas, espero, disfruten.

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-waaaa que grande!- el pequeño corría por todo el templo de Hades, en los campos elíseos , dando vueltas y tocando todo, era muy inquieto - y dicen que esta será mi nueva casa?

-si así lo quieres, si - el dios caminaba a un lado del niño, no, ya no tenia su armadura, tenia puesto un pantalón negro y una camisa vino sin mangas y con broches dorados, sobre ello una capa blanca que le cubría el cuerpo casi por completo.

-y la Nutella? me dijeron que abría Nutella

-ah si voy por ella - pandora fue a los cuartos de servicio por el postre del pequeño, mientras él se divertía yendo de un lado a otro, las pobres de las ninfas iban corriendo de un lado a otro procurando que no tirara nada de valor

-este lugar es muy grande …. y mi habitación?

-ven - el pelinegro tomo de la mano al niño, el cual tenia apenas 10 años, era un huérfano, al igual que sus amigos y antiguos compañeros de batallas, Zeus les brindo nueva vida bloqueando su cosmos y borrando sus memorias regresándolos a la edad de unos infantes pero no les pudo dar, o mas bien se le olvido, darles una verdadera familia, así que los 5 niños estaban nuevamente abandonados en un orfanato, pero ahora si, si eran adoptados, tendrían la vida normal que les fue rebatada desde muy chicos.

-llegamos - la habitación estaba al lado de la del dios, era inmensa , llena de juguetes, con una alfombra en el centro, una cama bastante amplia para un niño que estaba llena de peluches, las paredes eran azul marino y el techo estaba el firmamento reflejado, como si no tuviera techo se podía ver el sol y las nubes moverse en el y al apagar el interruptor que se supone seria de un foco, el techo cambiaba a un cielo nocturno

-es mío? todo mío?!

-aja

-genial! - el pequeño soltó la mano de la deidad y corrió por todo su cuarto, estaba fascinado, nunca se imagino tener tantas cosas

-seiya, tu sándwich de nutella

-oh gracias pandora

-te gusta tu cuarto? lo mando a hacer el señor Hades especialmente para ti

-en serio? gracias

el pequeño le sonrió con total alegría , el pelinegro sintió una punzada cálida en el pecho y no pudo evitar voltear la vista

-bien que te haya gustado... quieres ver todo lo demás ?

-hay mas?

-aja, conocerás a Thanatos e Hypnos

-señor hades!, esta seguro? ellos son... bueno no son tan tolerante - dijo la chica algo cabizbaja al recordar los malos tratos que le daba los dioses gemelos cuando ella era tan solo una niña

-hm no importa, seiya ahora esta a mi cuidado, serán tolerantes con el, o los obligare a serlo

*en el templo de los dioses gemelos *

-deja eso...! no eso es muy valioso!, no vallas a tirar eso!

un pobre thanatos corría tras el pequeño que tocaba y tiraba todo a su paso, el pobre dios ya tenia los cabellos de punta, y ahogaba los gritos apretando los dientes, claro que no lo quería regañar, lo quería matar, pero si lo hacia Hades lo mataría a el.

-que es esto?

-es un lira

-ups se le rompió una cuerda... perdón

-jjjjjjjj Hypnos! ayúdame con esto!

mientras tanto su hermano platicaba con la deidad mayor

-esta seguro de esto Señor Hades? no creo que sea buena idea si Athena se entera …

-Athena no tiene jurisdicción sobre Seiya, ya nomas

-y que hay de su hermano?

-Zeus? no él lo entiende, no es como si él no lo hiciera, no me puede reprochar nada

-esta bien, confió y lo apoyo en todo, solo espero que esto no cause problemas

de repente la puesta del salón estudio se abre de golpe

-waaa, me quiere pegar! - el pequeño se esconde bajo la túnica del pelinegro

-ven acá escuincle del dem...!

-de que thanatos ?

-de... de nada señor hades, nada, es un niño divino, muy bien educado

*seiya le saca la lengua*

-mas te vale que lo trates bien, si no quieres que te meta donde los titanes

-no, no, no se preocupe, me llevo muy bien con el pequeño, verdad - dijo ente dientes, seiya solo le hacia gestos

-bien, dejo todo en tus manos Hypnos

-claro, no se preocupe - hace una reverencia mientras el pelinegro y el pequeño castaño salen del templo

-hermano? que planea ahora nuestro Señor?

Hypnos solo se le quedo viendo aguantando la risa, su hermano estaba totalmente despeinado con la ropa desarreglada

-no eres buena niñera verdad?

-hag cállate

Después de ir con los dioses del sueño y la muerte, comieron en una terraza del templo y luego Hades siguió enseñándole al menor el resto, le parecía extraño que seiya no le hubiera preguntado nada sobre el por que estaba hay pero se sentía tranquilo y punzadas cálidas brotaban de su pecho cada vez que el niño le sonreía.

la noche callo y Hades estaba acobijando a seiya pero el peque corría aun con energía por su cuarto

-ya seiya, es hora de dormir

-ya? aaw, quería seguir viendo mis juguetes nuevos - hiso un pequeño puchero, tenia una pijama azul caro que le puso pandora

-mañana, ya es tarde - la voz siempre fría y severa del dios de los muertos se ablandaba al igual que sus gestos, se comportaba totalmente amable cuando estaba con seiya

-bueno - el pequeño se metió en las cobijas y se acostó rodeado de muchos peluches pero abrazaba uno con especial cariño

-y eso?

-el es Pegaso, lo encontré entre todos los peluches, es mi favorito - se abrazo con cariño al peluche

-"por que no me sorprende..." bueno es hora de dormir

-espera ...Hades

el dios de sobresalto, en lo que llevaba del día el peque no lo avía llamado por su nombre, sintió raro

-que pasa?

el pequeño se arrodillo en la cama alcanzando con sus manitas el pálido rostro del dios

-tu me adoptaste?, esta es mi nueva casa no? entonces...tu me adoptaste

-algo así, si tu quieres quedarte aquí tendrás todo lo que desees

-incluso una familia?

Hades titubeo, tardo en contestar

-si, incluso una familia, Pandora, Hypnos incluso Thanatos serán tu familia

el niño le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-te puedes quedar a dormir con migo hoy? me da miedo estar solo

-...bueno pero solo hasta que te acostumbres

-gracias!

el dios se cambio por ropa para dormir y se metió bajo las cobijas, dio un salto cuando sintió las manitas del menor abrazarlos con fuerza apoyando su carita en su pecho"que irónica es la vida" pensó al ver y acariciar los cabellos chocolate

-entonces tu eres como mi papa Hades ?

-ah bueno, si tu quieres llamarme así, esta bien

-y la chica bonita, es mama pandora?

-no, ella es como mi hermana

-ah entonces es tía pandora, que son thanatos e hypnos?

-…. otros tíos, supongo...

-que bien, ya tengo una familia! - dijo removiéndose entre los brazos del mayor, cuando de acomodo al fin se dejo ir poco a poco al mundo de los sueños

-solo espero que... me perdones cuando todo pase

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

haaaay pero que cursi soy, como que me quedo muy meloso no? bueno este fic es tierno y esperen! que en el futuro será aun mas, tanto así que a la miel le dará asco! (lol) y bueno, el siguiente capitulo será mas cagadon, en el infierno así que esperen a los tres jueces.

nuevamente me disculpo por tardarme tanto y un fuerte abrazo y muchas gracias a quien me ah comentado, aquí y en otros fic´s, y a ti "ghost" en especial, por desgracia no digo mas del santuario, hago referencias chicas pero no mucho, ya estoy pensando en hacer un shota también de ellos, dejen mi cabeza llena de porno y otras porquerías maquile y lo hare.

comenten y les daré helado y hentai, ok no pero quizá si lemon.


	3. escandalosas visitas

capitulo 3 "escandalosas visitas"

-.-.-.-.-.-.

ok es tarde, ya siento mi cara roja por el computador ( si se que hay quienes están hasta las pinches 4 de la madrugada pero piss no estoy acostumbrado) y tengo de fondo molotov para seguir con energía, la verdad lo iba a mandar al carajo pero como dije que subiría otros 2 capítulos pus aquí estoy para que no digan.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

los días siguieron y seiya se acostumbro a su nuevo hogar, le encantaba correr por el campo, y molestar a los dioses gemelos, aunque hades le avía dicho que no lo hiciera pero incluso al dios le daba risa ver como thanatos corría tras el pequeño para que no rompa nada, pero curiosamente no le hacia nada a hypnos, decía que le daba miedo verlo tan serio, bastaba con una mirada seria pero severa del rubio para que el pequeño se quedara quieto, y fue peor cuando Hades le pidió al dios del sueño que fuera el maestro del pequeño, seiya le tenia terror, aunque cuando se portaba bien a veces le revolvía los cabellos chocolate y le daba dulces a escondidas de pandora, ella era de las que mas jugaba con el menor, quien lo diría, la fría y melancólica duquesa oscura tenia alma de niña en el fondo, y las ninfas , bueno ellas se derretían y le pellizcaban los caquetes y le hacían tantos mimos que seiya casi no iba con ellas, y Hades no se despegaba ni un segundo del pequeño, sacaba su lado mas tierno y las sonrisas mas puras que ni el tenia idea que podía hacer, cuando estaba con el pequeño se convertía en otra persona, los que lo veían a penas podían creer que aquel pelinegro que se revolcaba el en pasto con un niño en brazos fuera el mismo que empuñaba su espada ensangrentada en miles de batallas pasadas.

-a donde vamos Hades? - Seiya le decía papa al principio pero Hades sentía raro así que le dijo que mejor solo le diga Hades a secas

-hoy cumples un mes en tu nuevo hogar, por eso te tengo un regalo

-un regalo?! genial! que es?

-sorpresa - *le giña un ojo*

*en el infierno*

-donde estamos?

-en mis dominios, ahora seiya, este lugar es muy peligroso, así que no te separes de...seiya? seiya? mierda¡ donde estas?¡

(nota, no veo la serie desde uta! así que no me acuerdo de mucho cofcofcasinadacofcof así que los nombres de los infiernos y todo eso... pues no, y apenas vuelvo a verla y estoy en la saga de asgar y el puto internet no ayuda *machaca el modem con un mazo*)

*en algún otro lado del infierno*

El pobre de Lune estaba sepultado bajo montañas de papeleo, claro, su señor minos hacia lo divertido de Juzgar y torturar y a el le tocaba el papeleo, pero bueno, en una esquina del escritorio tenia su almuerzo.

estaba tan ocupado que no se percato del pequeño Pegaso, como avía llegado hasta hay, ni el sabia, pero ya había pasado un rato corriendo por todos lados y tenia hambre y el almuerzo, ósea un sándwich y jugo, pensó que no le importaría tomarlo, a gatas se fue acercando y en un descuido el sándwich desapareció, cuando Lune alzo la vista ya no había nada, se paro a ver si se callo, en eso seiya corrió al otro extremo del escritorio y tomo el jugo

-muy bien señor minos, no es buena broma dejarme sin comida...otra ves

-eh? - en eso minos entraba

lo siguiente no era asunto del niño, si que se fue corriendo, llego a un pasillo extraño, las paredes eran rojas y descuidadas, había puertas de metal a tolo lo largo del pasillo, de las cuales se escuchaban gritos y aullidos pidiendo clemencia, pero el pequeño caminaba como si nada concentrado en su sándwich, tan ensimismado iba que por poco entra a una puerta pero alguien lo cargo antes de que callera en la celda.

-uff por poco, hey niño que haces aquí? - era aiacos

el niño no le contesto, solo se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo

-será mejor que te lleve con Rada, esta al borde de un ataque de pánico

caminaron de regreso por el pasillo, hasta el pelinegro le daba escalofríos escuchar los gritos, si si era un juez del inframundo y todo pero nunca se logro acostumbrar a los gritos, pero el niño parecía tan alegre como siempre.

-hey niño, no te da miedo andar por aquí?, digo, con esos gritos y todo...

-nah

-eh? y eso?

-por que Hades me protege - dijo con una sonrisa

que demonios? que clase de niño era ese?, será que algo de la personalidad del dios se le este pegando o que? o simplemente se sabia que era intocable, como fuera el mayor sintió un escalofrió.

-aiacos!

cuando salieron de las celdas se toparon con un histérico rubio

-aiacos!, no haz visto al mocoso? nuestro señor hades esta como loco! si no lo encontramos hay hay no quiero imaginarme

-Rada

-lo eh buscado por todos lados! y nada! minos esta ocupado en no se que cosa con Lune y

-Rada

-escúchame aiacos! ese mocoso malcriado esta jugueteando por estos ladees y si no lo encuentro!

*cachetada*

-MALDITA SEA RADA TRANQUILIZATE!, ya lo encontré..

-holi

-ah...

ambos jueces escoltaron al niño hasta Guidecca donde lo esperaba un intranquilo Hades, caminaba de esquina a esquina como aioria enjaulado (XD) mientras pandora intentaba tranquilizarlo, pero nada mas vio al niño entrar por la puerta y se abalanzo a abrazarlo

-SEIYA! donde te avías metido niño desobediente !- intento regañarlo pero al ver un pequeño puchero todo su autoridad de fue por el drenaje - ah no, no te preocupes, me tenias muy preocupado, mi niño

seiya se sentía como niño pequeño, mas pequeño, entre los brazos del dios, mientras aiacos y rada trataban de disimular la risa de ver a mamá hades

-*se aclaro la garganta* ustedes de que se ríen?, largo!- ambos aspectos salieron asustados al ver el cambio de actitud de su jefe

-ya puedo ver mi sorpresa !?

-esta bien, vamos

ambos se dirigieron al patio trasero del enorme castillo, era un paisaje totalmente diferente al desolado infierno, lleno de pasto y flores, y a lo lejos un perro de 3 cabezas corría directo a ellos, el perro tenia la forma de un cachorrito

-el es cerberos, será todo tuyo

-espera...el es el legendario cerberos ? el de los cuentos?

-avías escuchado antes de el?

-si, mi maestra nos contaba cuentos de la antigua Grecia, pero... el no se parece en nada al gran perro de los libros

-bueno, es que si se viera como realmente es, te asustarías

-no es verdad! - dijo el niño inflando su pecho intentándose ver mas grande - no le tengo miedo a nada!

-veamos...

el dios le hizo una señal al perro que se comenzó a convulsionar y a transformar optando una forma mucho mas grande, de pelaje oscuro y dientes enormes totalmente feroz

-que dices ahora ? seiya? seiya?

pero para cuando se dio cuenta el pequeño ya estaba sobre la descomunal bestia, que ante el seguía siendo un manso cachorro, lo montaba y corrían por el prado , Hades se sorprendió un poco y casi se infarta al ver que el niño caía del lomo del perro pero fue cachado por el mismo animal y siguieron jugando.

nuevamente esa punzada cálida surgió en su pecho, que era? no sabe, ni estaba acostumbrado a ella pero cuando lo invadía se sentía tan bien que se dejaba llevar y sin darse cuenta estaba sonriendo, lo cual asustaba a mas de uno.

pasaron todo el día jugando con el perro y por la noche Hades baño al pequeño, y cuando estaban a punto de dormir, seiya insistía en dormir junto al dios, el cual al principio se negó pero luego se acostumbro, estaban frente a un enorme vitral desde donde se veía casi todo el inframundo.

-y todo esto te pertenece?!

-aja, todo, y también será tuyo si te quedas con migo

-eso es genial! - la sonrisa del niño al principio era encantadora pero se fue perdiendo en una mueca de tristeza

-te pasa algo mi niño?

-no, bueno si, es que...

-vamos, me puedes decir lo que sea

-es que , estoy tan bien acá y me gustaría estar con tigo para siempre, pero extraño a mis amigos

-ah, es eso..

-no lo tomes mal!- dijo abrazando al mayor y aferrando sus manitas a las ropas para dormir del dios, como temiendo que se apartara de el.

-pero por que lo tomaría a mal?

-es que, estoy tan bien a tu lado y no quería decírtelo por si pensaras que no me gusta aquí...

Hades comprendió, el niño era huérfano después de todo, y ya tenia 10 años, lo que quería decir que mas de una vez fue rechazado, era obvio su temor a volver a ser abandonado.

-seiya- dijo agachándose a su altura - te gustaría invitar a tus amigos?

-así como una fiesta?

-si

-sip - el niño se froto los ojos en sus manos, estaba a punto de llorar, tal vez recordando antiguos rechazos, avía soñado tantas veces con ser adoptado que ahora le era difícil creer lo fantástico en que se avía convertido su vida

-pero no llores, mi niño hermoso - le dio unos besos en sus ojitos, en la mejilla y uno casi al filo de los labios, el castaño se sonrojo sin querer - vamos, a dormir y mañana preparamos todo para tus amigos.

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..,.-.

*derretido como helado al calor en la silla*

es tan hermoso! haaaaag el shota me saca mi lado mas gay, al carajo mi heterosexualidad( cual? XD ) ok espero esto haya sido tan tierno como para derretirl s a ustedes también, y el siguiente capitulo procurare ser peor!, nada mas imagínense a todos los caballeritos de bronce de 10, 9 y 12 años

*se vuelve a derretir*

háganme feliz y comenten! y les daré...am lemon :D ok poner molotov no fue buena idea... ahora estoy demasiado energético, tanto que ...que … PODRIA ESCRIBIR TODA LA NOC H*cae dormido en el escritorio*


	4. fiesta, globos, peluches yconejito

cap 4 - fiesta, dulces, globos, peluches y...conejito!

-.-.-.-.-.-

y al fin el 4 capitulo, este fic ah tenido mas atención de la que esperaba, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS! y disfruten.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-s señor... esta seguro de esto?

-si

-seguro, seguro, seguro ?

-si

-no lo quiere pensar una vez mas aunque sea ?

-con un demonio rada, sal de hay o ya veras como te !

-ya voy ya voy!

el probé rubio salió de un armario, todo ruborizado, en una botarga de conejo blanco

-señor hades, son niños de 10, ya no están como para conejitos

-no es para eso, pandora, es para otra cosa

-eh eh señorita pandora! no , por favor no me vea así, es muy vergonzoso

-no te preocupes rada, te eh visto peor...

-eh?!

-ahora ya, sal de hay y entretenlos, recuerda, hagan lo que hagan, no te defiendas

-a que se refiere ?

el juez fue aventado al patio, donde estaban varios niños corriendo y comiendo dulces, hades mando a organizar toda una fiesta para los niños del orfanato, seiya solo quería invitar a sus 4 mejores amigos pero el dios insistió, así el inframundo se veía lleno de niños corriendo por acá y por allá, minos le avía tocado vigilar que no salieran del patio y se fueran a perder como seiya la otra vez y aiacos, bueno el se la divertía jugando con los peques

-hey! miren niños! - decía aiacos - es el conejo!, a el!

-no esperen aah!, aiacos ayuda! - cuando se dio cuenta una veintena de niños de diversas edades estaban sobre el.

en otro lado del patio estaba seiya con otros 3 niños, un peliverde de su misma edad, shun, su hermano de 12 años, aunque era un niño de nuevo, avía conservado su semblante serio, pero era mas tímido que en su vida pasada, ikki, a su lado un niño de rasgos orientales, shiryu, claro que no tenia el pelo tan largo como en su otra vida, apenas y lo tenia a los hombros y hyoga, bueno, el estaba agarrando a patadas al conejo en el otro extremo.

-es genial esto seiya - dijo el peliverde - que suerte haz tenido, ser adoptado hasta los 10 años

-si, las maestras en el orfanato dicen que ya es muy difícil que nos adopten - dijo cabizbajo shiryu

-ja, imagínate yo y mi hermano, me han querido adoptar varias veces, pero sin mi hermano nunca!, verdad ikki?

-aja - el peli azul apenas y asentía

-ya veras shun que alguien los adoptara juntos, y a ti shiryu, no te desanimes, ya veras, tendrás unos padres tan buenos como Hades, también hyoga

-ah no, el ya fue adoptado

-que?

-si, una pareja de chicos lo adopto, hoy es su ultimo día en el orfanato

-que? que hablan de mi? - llegaba todo divertido el rubio, se notaba alegre de poder golpear a diestra al "conejito"

-cuéntale que ya te adoptaron

-ah si, shiryu dice la verdad, son dos chicos que viven en Grecia, se llaman milo y camus, milo es muy cariñoso y camus ...bueno el me da algo de miedo pero ya que, aunque yo quería tener una mama, supongo que será mama camus !- el rubio se sonrojaba cuando hablaba de sus padres

-está todo bien niños? - les sonreía amablemente la duquesa - por que no van a jugar con el conejo? ya verán que divertido es pegarle - eso iba con maña

-si, iremos luego

-bueno - y se fue tan amable como solo ella

-ikki?, hermano? que tienes?

-ah... seiya.. quien era ella?

-ella es mi tía pandora, es la hermana de Hades

-es muy bonita...

-HAAAG IKKI - los demás hicieron un ademan de asco, a esa edad aun no les interesaba eso. (estos si son inocentes, no que eh visto unos de hasta 9 que ...bueno)

-que? digo la verdad...

-entonces ve y háblale

-eh? lo hare ! claro!...luego...

todos soltaron una risa, el fénix avía rencarnado algo tímido, tal vez con el pasar de los años regrese su actitud temeraria.

-oye seiya

-eh? que pasa shun?

-por que llamas a Hades por su nombre?, que no seria como tu padre?

-a pues... si pero me dijo que sentía raro, yo también siento raro decirle así - un leve sonrojo surgió en sus mejillas- !ah!, pero no crean que no lo quiero! lo quiero y mucho! solo es que...

-te diviertes, mi niño? - de repente estaba atrás el dios, sorprendiendo a seiya que se puso todo rojito

-ah, ah si...

-que bueno - se agacho y le dio un beso en la mejilla notando lo colorín que se avía puesto

-seiya, preséntanos

-ah! mira Hades, ellos son mis mejores amigos!

-si, creo que ya los avía visto..., bueno los dejo divertirse- y sin mas se fue, era extraño para el ver a los anteriores guerreros de athena así, tan inocentes , tan frágiles, aunque ninguno de ellos le provocaba esa sensación de calidez que solo el moreno le daba, aun así era extraño, nunca pensó verlos de ese modo, que tal seria ver a los dorados en chibi...? casi se atraganta el mismo al imaginárselos.

-.-.-

las horas volaron, la tarde estaba cayendo y los niños tenían que irse, como es que llegaron o se fueron no daré detalles por que... no se me ocurre como llevar a tanto chamaco al infierno.

seiya estaba despidiéndose de sus amigos, mientras los demás del orfanato seguían persiguiendo al "conejito rada"

-bueno seiya, espero volver a vernos - abrazo a su amigo

-yo también shun

-suerte amigo!

-tu también shiryu, y no te desanimes!

-adiós seiya!, aunque me valla a Grecia espero volver a verlos!

-igual, ya veras, en un tiempo nos reuniremos!

-eso es! hagamos una promesa! - propuso el peliverde - dentro de 5 años, no importa donde estemos, si tengamos familias o no, nos reuniremos frente al orfanato, que tal ?

-si! - dijeron al unísono

-bien vamos a jurarlo y... oye shun , donde esta tu hermano?

voltearon a buscarlo pero no lo encontraron por ningún lado, regresaron al patio y nada, luego en el castillo y hay estaba, en la cocina hablando con pandora, no los interrumpieron y tampoco escucharon nada, solo vieron como el pequeño le daba una rosa hecha con servilletas, la duquesa la tomo con delicadeza, estaba muy bien hecha, agachándose le dio un beso, casto y rápido, en los labios del menor, el cual salió corriendo de la felicidad.

-ikki!, lo hiciste !

-ah?! que hacen aquí?! me estaban viendo!? - se puso rojo, mas de lo que ya estaba

los demás solo rieron y se fueron corriendo a la salida, era el primer beso del ex fénix.

*en la salida del castillo*

-ya niños, dejen al conejito, déjenlo descansar- los llamaba aiacos y todos lo siguieron dejando a un tirado y maltrecho rada

-ayuda...

cuando los 5 amigos salieron para seguir al juez, una voz los detuvo, era el dios que con una bolsa negra, de la cual saco 4 peculiares peluches

-para nosotros?

-aja, son... especiales

para ikki le dio un fénix , a hyoga un cisne, a shiryu un dragón chino y a shun una estrella ( no sabia que darle, una muñeca? no me gusto la idea así que lo único que se me vino a la mente fue la estrella) , los niños no entendieron lo ultimo pero sentían especial cariño hacia los peluches, como si su significado trascendiera en sus mentes.

cuando todos se fueron ya era casi de noche, seiya regreso al castillo dando saltos de felicidad, estaba realmente contento de a ver estado con sus amigos, y aunque sabia que no volvería a estar así con ellos en mucho tiempo, sabia que estarían en contacto por la promesa que hicieron. el moreno se arreglo para dormir y de un salto metió en las cobijas al lado del dios, que lo veía con ternura.

-estas contento mi niño?

-si, muchas gracias, Hades

el dios se sobresalto al sentir los labios del pequeño en mejilla, casi rosando los suyos, luego el niño si mas se acomodo y quedo dormido, mientras el mayor se sentía todavía aturdido, ese sentimiento de calidez que palpitaba en su pecho lo invadió por completo de una forma que no podía controlarlo, una felicidad plena, nunca pensó sentirse así, se abrazo con fuerza del menor pero unos pensamientos lo perturbaban, trato de despejar su mente concentrándose en el ser de pureza que tenia entre sus brazos.

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

y ustedes dirán " que eso fue todo?!" si pero a poco no estuvo chistosito? bueno ya.

pus os cuento, ya voy a comenzar a trabajar y no creo poder subir tan seguido, por lo menos no entre semana, pero cada sábado aquí voy a estar, ya verán.

y otra cosa, alguien fue a la expo de reforma ?! a ver las armaduras de leo en tamaño real !? ( claro hablo de México DF ) ESTUVO DE LA OSTIA !

ah si, solo faltan 2 capítulos y al fin TENDREMOS LEMON!


	5. la ceremonia e inocencia

cap 5 " la ceremonia e inocencia"

-.-.-.-.-

al fin! perdón pero ahora si me tarde XD espero que lo sigan

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

los días pasaron, el inframundo ya parecía el cielo mismo, el ambiente estaba tan relajado y alegre, pues claro, su dueño estaba igual de feliz y se hacia sentir en todo sus dominios, viviendo junto a su niño nada lo hacia mas feliz, se la pasaba todo el día con el, jugando con cerberos, cuando agarraba a rada de mordedora o con aiacos que le enseñaba todos los pasajes del inframundo, o con minos molestando al pobre de lune, el niño se la pasaba genial y junto a el su querido dios que, desde esa noche de la fiesta, se dejo llevar ciegamente por sus sentimientos , por esa calidez que le inundaba el corazón cada vez que el de ojos chocolate le sonreía.

-señor - un día sin avisar el dios del sueño se presento ante el pelinegro - todo esta listo

-ah?!, asique es la hora...

-si, dentro de 3 noches será el momento preciso

-esta bien- se dejo caer pesadamente en su trono - gracias, puedes retirarte

-Hades ! - el pequeño llego corriendo, estaba en la cocina con pandora y traía una charola con galletas - pandora me enseño a hacer galletas y... - se estremeció al ver a hypnos- h hola tío hypnos...

-seiya, te has divertido en el inframundo? - dijo con una inusual sonrisa mientras le revolvía los cabellos chocolate - pero en cuanto regresen seguiremos con tus clases

el pequeño trago saliva con dificultad, no quería regresar a clases y sabia que un puchero no serviría como con Hades - quieres probar una de mis galletas? - dijo tratando de evadir el tema

el rubio tomo una sin cuidado y se la comió casi entera, en unos segundos estaba tosiendo y casi morado

-que...caf...tienen..?

-sal - dijo pandora llegando a la sala - el bodoque se equivoco - y le dio un leve zape al pequeño que solo sonrió

-mmm que bueno que no las pobre

-si, mejor toma una de estas

-gracias pandora , y seiya, mejor esas dáselas a los tres jueces

-y si no las quieren comer ?

-diles que se las verán con migo - dijo con una sonrisa traviesa que el niño entendió y salió corriendo, el dios del sueño hizo una reverencia y desapareció en una bruma dorada.

-si hypnos esta aquí... quiere decir que ya es hora, no?

-si, en 3 noches será el momento

-y como crees que lo tome ? o se lo dirás antes ?

-no lo se, pero no te preocupes, seré tan gentil como si de una flor se tratara

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-

pasaron 2 noches y al 3 día el dios regreso a los campos elíseos con seiya, no le explico nada de lo que tendría que pasar esa noche.

-es necesario esto Hades?

-si, tienes que estar impecable esta noche, te tengo...una sorpresa

ambos estaban en un baño bastante grande, la bañera mas parecía piscina por que estaba al ras del suelo y era bastante grande, en los alrededores tenia pequeños tocadores blancos y un decorado hermoso de flores en la pared, el vapor inundaba la sala, mientras seiya estaba quieto sentado en un banquito fuera de la bañera dejando que el mayor le lavara el cabello, no había sido la primera vez que se bañaban juntos pero siempre estaban cubiertos por el agua y cada uno en un extremo de la bañera y casi siempre terminaban jugando con la espuma, pero esa vez el baño avía sido extrañamente tranquilo, hades saco al pequeño de la bañera para lavarlo con mas detenimiento, lo que provoco un sonrojo al menor, se sentía expuesto ante los ojos del dios y también el podía verlo por completo desnudo, era raro pero no podía dejar de verlo, aunque en esos momentos estaba a sus espaldas lavándole el cabello.

cuando termino la ducha Hades lo vistió con una túnica blanca, muy delgada, el se puso una especie de toga, le cubría solo de la cintura para abajo atada con un cinturón dorado y un tramo de la tela subía en diagonal por su pecho hasta su espalda y regreso dejando casi por completo al descubierto su pecho.

seiya se dio cuenta que la recamara estaba algo cambiada, las paredes tenían adornos como luces tenues y la cama tenia sabanas mas suaves y blancas.

-espera aquí, tengo que hacer algo primero.

-bien

seiya no entendía que pasaba, pero se sentía nervioso, se sentó en la cama y la túnica se le subía hasta la mitad de los muslos, trato en vano bajarla, para que lo vistió así? se pregunto pero mejor trato de relajarse, dio otro vistazo a la recamara, siempre dormía con el pelinegro en su cuarto, casi nunca avía estado en la recamara del dios, era algo oscura pero esas luces en la pared que parecían flotar le daban un toque relajante y acogedor.

*fuera del templo*

los dioses gemelos estaban esperando a su señor mientras admiraban el cielo que parecía reflejar el universo entero

-esta listo señor?

-si

-las ninfas danzaran y la música tocara, no importa que este con el chico, su presencia esta en todo el campo elíseo - explico el peli plata

-bien

-bueno, con su permiso, nosotros también recrearemos la ceremonia

-hum, ustedes? ustedes que tienen de inocencia? - dijo burlón el dios mayor

-señor - contesto con una sonrisa divertida el dios del sueño - la inocencia también se lleva dentro

-y creo que usted ya encontró la suya - termino el peli plata igual sonriendo y sin mas se fueron desapareciendo en la oscuridad hacia su templo.

Hades bufo por lo dicho, vio nuevamente hacia el cielo, unas luces se movían con la lentitud del mundo entero alineándose lentamente, el dios supo que era hora.

regreso con pasos lentos pero firmes a la recamara encontrándose con seiya impaciente sentado a mitad de la cama

-hola mi niño, ya traje tu sorpresa

-que es ?!

Hades saco una pequeña caja roja, adentro tenia un collar, cadena de la mas pura y brillante plata y el dije era un Pegaso el pleno vuelo.

-un Pegaso!

-es para ti, por que tu eres mi pequeño Pegaso

el pelinegro se subió a la cama y abrazo al pequeño poniéndole el collar, separo apenas unos centímetros para admirarlo, era tan hermoso con sus ojos brillantes y sus mejillas teñidas de un leve carmín y esa sonrisa que lo hacia derretirse, sin poder evitarlo se acerco, el niño se tenso pero no se movió dejándose llevar, los labios del mayor chocaron contra los suyos, era una sensación rara, completamente nueva, su estomago volcó en sensaciones extrañas, pero sabia que no era malo, que nada le podía hacer daño estando entre los brazos del dios así que se dejo llevar y cerro los ojos, abrió un poco la boca y sin darse cuenta la lengua del mayor entro en su cavidad, soltó una risita, le daba cosquillas sentir la húmeda lengua rosando sus cienes.

cuando se despegaron el niño jadeo por aire mientras el pelinegro apenas y se veía agitado, no fue un beso tan apasionado , pero las sensaciones que le provocaban era lo que lo tenia tan contrariado.

volvió a besar al pequeño, sin encontrar resistencia alguna, otro beso y otro, cuando noto que el niño se dejaba guiar completamente por él, subió hasta su oído y le susurro.

-persóname por esto

y sin dejar que le cuestione por lo dicho, lo soltó dejándolo caer en la cama, se puso sobre el, su cuerpo se veía tan frágil bajo el del dios. el niño no entendía por que de la disculpa pero se encontraba embelesado, viendo directamente a los azules ojos del mayor, acaricio su mejilla delineando su cara, bajo la mano por el cuello y poco a poco fue bajando la túnica blanca, dejando un sendero de besos a su camino, por su parte el menor se empezó a sentir extraño, su pecho estaba lleno de sensaciones nuevas que le asustaban y a la vez le rogaban por seguir, que debería hacer? , se retorció un poco al sentir los labios del mayor bajar por su pecho hasta su estomago y mas abajo aun.

-Hades... - trato de llamarlo entre jadeos que soltaba involuntariamente - espera... que ..haces ?

-lo siento mi niño - contesto con la mirada gacha - esto tenia que ser así - y sin mas continuo con su labor, esparciendo besos por las piernas delicadas del niño, el cual se cubría la boca con sus manitas apenas creyendo lo que estaba haciendo pero no se podía resistir, soltó un gemido al sentir los labios del mayor en su zona mas intima.

-no...espera... hay no... es raro...

-no te preocupes - levanto la vista y acaricio su mejilla- seré gentil - la sonrisa totalmente sincera del dios le dio la confianza necesaria para callar y dejarse hacer, cerro los ojos con fuerza cuando Hades empezó a lamer su entrepierna.

Era raro, todo era nuevo para el pequeño , no sabia si estaba bien o que pero entre los brazos del mayor y sus caricias sentía que debería de ser bueno, que era correcto, pero Hades no se sentía tan bien, podría ser el mismísimo dios del inframundo, de los muertos, haber asolado guerras y matado a miles de personas, pero nunca avía ultrajado algo tan puro e inocente como un niño, pero por otro lado sentía la calidez en su pecho y la ternura y seguridad de que no lo dañaría, sus dudas se disiparon cuando sintió las manitas del menor revolviéndole el cabello, alzo la vista para encontrarse con los ojos chocolate, y una tierna y algo torcida sonrisa, totalmente sonrojados, era una invitación quizá? el menor también podía percatarse de sus dudas? como fuera esa fue la señal que lo hizo continuar.

-aaah!

el grito ahogado del menor retumbo en todo el cuarto cuando Hades introdujo por completo el apenas despierto miembro del menor, lo succionaba y lamia con cuidado, tratando de no lastimarlo.

-aaah...Ha-Hades... que es …

pero el pelinegro no le contesto, solo le veía con esos ojos azules tratando de tranquilizarlo, el pequeño se retorcía en las sabanas, su mente se ponía en blanco, tantos sentimientos y placen parecían no caber en su pequeño cuerpo queriendo escapar en esos gemidos que enloquecían al dios, él lo sujetaba de las caderas tratando de que no se mueva tanto, no paso mucho tiempo cuando el niño soltó un grito lleno de placer y algo de dolor.

Hades se trago todo, la semilla del menor, la primera y única, al hacerlo una sensación lo recorrió por completo, algo que le indicaba que todo estaba bien, volteo a ver al menor, avía caído dormido casi de inmediato, aun sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y su respiración agitada, Hades se desazo del resto de su ropa y vio con algo de pena que tenia una erección e inconscientemente su mirada se dirigió hacia la entrada mas intima del menor, agito su cabeza desechando la idea, ya avía sido suficiente por hoy, o por mucho tiempo, se acostó junto al niño atrayendo su frágil cuerpo, era tan hermoso, pero un sentimiento de culpa lo invadía, avía visto la mirada del menor, una mirada permisiva, sabia que lo quería y el... el ya estaba totalmente perdido en esos ojitos cafés, pero y que tal si interpreto mal ? que tal si el niño no quería hacer eso? por todos los dioses que niño a sus cortos 10 años haría esta clase de cosas ?! los pensamientos de culpa invadieron al dios, acaricio nuevamente la mejilla sonrojada del pequeño.

-perdonadme mi niño...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

y bueno, casi me desvió de la historia, pero ya esta, un lemon, leve y tierno, nada que ver con otros que he hecho... pero no me fue tan difícil como creí, espero les haya gustado y eso que pensó Hades al final pues... bueno es un fic que mas da ! y que viva el shota!

ya parezco ebrio... son casi las 2 am...

(lo escribí en la noche pero apenas lo ando subiendo, me tarde mucho lo siento :D pero esto aun no acaba!


	6. culpas mutuas

capitulo 6 " culpas mutuas"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

oficialmente es el fic mas largo que eh hecho, no pensé acabarlo y hasta hace poco apenas y sabia que carajos iba a pasar, ni final tenia aun. este capitulo no creo que sea muy cómico... pero a compensación, QUIEREN MONOLOGO?! * con voz de Alan tacher* quiero decir, QUIEREN LLEMON?! , chale ya estoy viejo , y amenos que sean de México y hayan visto "otro rollo" no creo que le hayan captado eso XD.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

la suave brisa entraba por la ventana revolviéndole apenas sus cabellos chocolate, se movió pesadamente, aun no quería despertar, se sentía tan cómodo, pero se asusto al no encontrar nadie a su lado, volteo a todos lados, la recamara estaba sola, se sintió algo aturdido recordando todo lo que había pasado en la noche, el baño, el regalo, Hades sobre su frágil cuerpecito... su disculpa...

se sentía extraño, una oleada de emociones revoloteaban en su pecho pero decidió no tomarlas tan en serio, estaba seguro que todo se calmaría en cuanto vuelva a ver esos ojos azules.

salió corriendo de la recamara y procurando que nadie lo viera, por que estaba desnudo, ni idea donde avía quedado su túnica blanca, entro a su cuarto y vistió, cuando salió busco al dios por todos lados pero nada.

-pandora!

-ah!, seiya, ya despertaste, quieres desayunar- la chica estaba preocupada de la reacción del niño, pero tenia estrictamente prohibido hablar de eso con él

-y Hades?

-él... esta ocupado, fue a guidecca, no creo que sea conveniente molestarlo, pero me dijo que me encargue de ti y que tienes permitido hacer lo que quieras, por hypnos no te preocupes, aun no reanudara tus clases

-ah...

seiya se sentía decepcionado, tenia tantas dudas sobre lo ocurrido, pero tenia mas ganas de volver a besar al dios, de abrazarlo, de jugar con el.

mientras tanto en el infierno, Hades estaba sentado en su trono, ausente, pensativo, recordando lo de la noche, todo avía salido bien, el ritual era para recuperar fuerzas en su totalidad, después de la guerra santa avía quedado débil pero nunca se detuvo a reponerse, avía usado toda su energía en reconstruir el inframundo, los campos elíseos, revivir a sus espectros, en fin, y cuando se dio cuenta estaba al borde de sus energías, y cuando se avía dado cuenta, en la tierra, avían revivido a 5 caballeros en unos niños,( nota, no es que hayan pasado 10 años, ellos revivieron ya de esa edad, un poco menos quizá) y hay estaba su oportunidad, el ritual para recuperarse casi por completo consistía en esperar cierta alineación de planetas y justo esa noche beber la semilla de la primera eyaculación de un alma inocente, y quien mas inocente que el Pegaso?!, en un principio su idea era un tipo de venganza por haberlo herido en su ultima batalla, pero en cuanto su mirada se cruzo de nuevo, o mas bien como si fuera la primera vez, se dio cuenta que no podía lastimar a semejante criaturita, tan hermosa, tan pura... ahora que el ritual se había efectuado gran parte de sus energías volvieron y ya no era necesario que estuviera mas con el niño, pero... ya era demasiado tarde, estaba completamente perdido en nuevos sentimientos, por una parte quería estar toda la eternidad con el pequeño, y aunque crezca, seguiría siendo su niño adorado, pero por otro lado se sentía fatal, se culpaba, creía que lo de la noche avía sido casi obligado, su culpa lo segaba, y no quería estar cerca del menor, no creía merecerlo.

lo que obviamente no se dio cuenta el dios, es que el los elíseos el pequeño lo extrañaba, lo quería y no le avía lastimado en lo mas mínimo, pero al pasar los días se comenzó a sentir olvidado y solito.

-seiya?... has estado muy callado últimamente

ya avían pasado varios días y Hades no volvía, por su siega culpa, pero Saiya lo necesitaba y no entendía nada, no entendía el por que hiso lo que hiso y por que no llegaba, y su habitual forma de ser toda imperativa se avía apagado.

-pandora, por que no regresa? por que no me deja ir con el ? - unas lagrimitas amenazaban en salir

la chica suspiro, sabia que no tenia que decir nada pero no resistió mas, si la iban a castigar por eso mejor decir todo.

-seiya, hades... se siente culpable

-culpable? de que?

-de lo que hizo la otra noche

si, el niño le conto, para el avía sido algo hermoso y no entendía por que ocultarlo, claro que solo a ella se lo conto, le daba pena decirlo a los dioses gemelos.

-por que? si fue algo...genial

-si pero el cree que tu no querías hacerlo

-pues... es verdad que yo no sabia ni que hacia pero...

-mira, hades estaba...enfermo, por así decirlo

-que tiene?!

-tranquilo, mira, deja te explico, tu sabes que el no es como los humanos viven en la tierra - Hades le avía explicado, o intentado, la diferencia entre el, un dios, y los humanos

-aja

-pues, el tenia una...enfermedad y para curarla tenia que beber cierto néctar de un cuerpo inocente

-...yo?

-exacto, y aquella noche, cuando los planetas se alinearon lo tuvo que hacer

-pero ya no tiene nada verdad ? - en su carita se notaba la preocupación

-no, el ya esta bien, gracias a ti, y ya no será necesario volverlo a hacer

-aw... pero... y si yo si lo quiero volver a hacer

pandora comprendió entonces que el niño ya le avía dado tanto su cuerpo como el alma al dios de los muertos.

-en ese caso, se lo tienes que decir, el piensa que tu lo dejarías de querer después de eso, por eso no a vuelto.

-y ahora que hago?

-pues...

pasaron unos días y hades al fin regreso a los campos elíseos, no se topo con seiya, pensó que lo estaba evadiendo, incrementando así su pesar, llego a su templo y se encerró en su, despacho, por así decirlo, pero no avía gran diferencia que en el infierno, sentado en su trono con la mirada gacha, nada mas lo vieran así sus hermanos y se burlarían de el por toda la eternidad, claro, como ellos estaban acostumbrados a tratar a los humanos como cualquier cosa, acostarse y tener sexo sin el menor remordimiento.

*sonido de la puerta abrirse*

Hades volteo inmediatamente a ver quien osaba molestarlo, era seiya, que lo veía desde el umbral de la puerta sin animarse a entrar.

-mi niño...

-puedo... pasar? - dijo algo tímido

-eso depende, si tu quieres pasar

el niño entro cerrando la puerta tras de si, llevaba puesto unos shorts cortos, (si, se que los shorts son cortos, pues estos mas) y una playera roja sin mangas, se veía tan lindo, y algo travieso. en cuanto estuvo dentro no tardo en correr a los brazos del dios el cual estaba sorprendido por la reacción del menor, esperaba que se mantuviera distanciado, pero al ver la carita alegre del peli café, todo se le borro, lo tomo en brazos y lo sentó en sus piernas

-seiya...yo

quería disculparse, lo necesitaba, pero fue callado por los labios del niño.

-no te sientas mal, no me lastimaste, yo también quería... hacerlo

-pandora te conto todo verdad?

-si, pero no la vallas a regañar!

ah, como negarse a esa carita, tan linda, tan pura, tan hermosa, no pudo evitar robarle otro rápido beso.

-así que no estas molesto con migo? pero mírate, apenas eres un niño, como es que quisieras hacer semejante cosa?

-pues... lo aria de nuevo

Hades puro jurar ver una sonrisa picara en el rostro del menor, pero como? si es una criaturita inocente, no?

seiya se movió en las piernas del mayor quedando frente a frente rodeando su cintura, o hasta donde pudo, con sus piernas, lo tomo de la cara y le dio otro beso, esta vez era Hades el que se avía quedado en shock ante la iniciativa del menor, pero una vez resueltas sus dudas, su mente se aclaro, su alma se libero del pesar y ahora solo tenia a algo llenando su ser, al pequeño seiya.

correspondió al beso y esta ves fue mas apasionado, aventuro su lengua y la enredaba en la del menor que solo se dejaba hacer, lo tomo de los costados y comenzó a acariciar ese cuerpecito.

-estas seguro... no quiero lastimarte

pero un dedo tapo sus labios, esa sonrisa con las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas, era todo lo que necesitaba

-esta bien

-y si ahora no me puedo detener?

se encogió de hombros - solo se gentil...ah! y pandora me dio esto- saco un frasquito con un liquido transparente que decía lubricante

-pandora! por esto si va a ver esa

pero fue nuevamente callado por un beso, Hades se relajo, y mando todo al carajo.

comenzó a besarle el cuello, los hombros, acariciándolo lentamente , quería excitarlo bien para no lastimarlo, el pequeño solo sentía encantado como las manos finas del pelinegro lo recorrían de arriba abajo, le quito la playera y siguió con su camino besando, pero la posición en la que estaban no le permitía llegar muy abajo, lo sujeto del trasero mientras lo alzaba, y aventando todo de su escritorio, lo recostó con cuidado.

-vas a hacer lo mismo que la otra vez ?

-si, es necesario para que lo que sigue no te duela

-bien, pero a la próxima lo hago yo ok?

soltó una risita, desde cuando se avía puesto tan travieso?, luego regañaría a pandora, seguro que le metió ideas.

siguió con su recorrido, se detuvo a juguetear con los pequeños botones rosados de su pecho.

-aha aha , me haces cosquillas!

como vio que no surtió el efecto esperado, mejor siguió besándolo, por su estomago, mas abajo en su briente, le quito lentamente el short, sorprendido al ver que no tenia ropa interior, era obvio, seiya iba con toda la intención de hacerlo, le beso los muslos mientras le acariciaba los costados, era tan exquisita esa inmaculada piel, comenzó a lamer el miembro del menor escuchando sus gemidos que al principio trato de ahogarlos pero no pudo mas cuando tomo por completo su miembro.

-aaah! Hades!

se retorcía de placer, como la ultima vez, pero esta coacción llegarían hasta el final.

Hades subió una mano para que lamiera sus dedos, tenia el lubricante ya sabia, pero era tan erótico verlo lamer su mano, cuando tenia los dedos ensalivados los bajo hasta la virginal entrada del menor, la cubrió de lubricante, la saliva podría no ser suficiente y tenia que ser especialmente cuidadoso. introdujo primero solo un dedo, seiya se tenso por completo.

-tranquilo

-bueno...mmm...

siguió lamiendo su entrepierna para que se relajara, y cuando introdujo el segundo, el niño soltó un grito de dolor.

-HAAA! - unas lagrimitas se escaparon, no quería demostrar dolor para que Hades no se sintiera mal pero eso si que dolía.

el dios casi entra en pánico, y dejo lo que hacia para subir y abrazar al menor, dándole besos en la cara y secando esas lagrimas

-lo siento... no debemos continuar...

-no,!...yo... quiero estar con tigo

sus miradas chocaron, esos ojos chocolates en un lago turbio por el miedo de lastimarlo. Hades movió los dedos provocando que el pequeño arqueara la espalda, ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse y el placer le recorría la espina dorsal. el mayor bajo nuevamente, le puso mas lubricante e introdujo un tercer dedo.

-otro...?

-es para que no te duela después, tranquilo.

unos momentos movía los dedos, parejos o desigual , y luego se detenía, así hasta que seiya se acostumbro, las lagrimas cesaron y dieron lugar a gemidos de placer, supo que era a hora.

saco los dedos y se separo un poco para quitarse la ropa, seiya se quejo, ya comenzaba a disfrutar la intromisión de esos tres dedos, pero quedo embelesado entre el escultural cuerpo del mayor, era tan perfecto, tallado a mano, definitivamente todo un dios, pero al fijarse en su miembro, no pudo evitar dar un saltito, definitivamente eso era mas grande que solo 3 dedos... se preguntaba si en vedad "eso" podría entrar en el.

-tranquilo - dijo con una risita, se dio cuenta del sobresalto del niño- te acostumbraras

se unto lubricante en todo lo largo de su pene, y tomo con cuidado las caderas del menor elevando sus piernas, lo peneto lentamente, escuchando los quejidos del niño, sabia que le dolía, pero ya no habría poder humano o divino que lo detuvieran, estaba tan excitado por ese pequeño que lo llenaba de sensaciones indescriptibles, mientras seiya, bueno el trataba de soportar el pulsante dolor en su espalda baja, cuando estuvo casi por completo dentro, se detuvo esperando que el castaño le indicara cuando continuar.

cuando seiya se sintió listo solo asintió, Hades comenzó a moverse lenta y pausadamente, era una tortura para el no poder ni siquiera meter su miembro completo pero lo hacia por el niño que aun soltaba quejidos de dolor combinados con gemidos placenteros, le tomo las piernas haciendo que lo rodearan, mientras el se agachaba para besarlo, ahogando sus gemidos en besos apasionados. cuando estuvo lo suficiente relajado, el dolor se disipo y sus quejidos eran solo gemidos que incitaban al dios a continuar. por fin pudo penetrarlo de lleno, sacándole un gritito.

-ahhh!

-te dolió?

-ahmmm ..no... que ..grande...sigue!

por los dioses! toda la inocencia del pequeño se avía esfumado, retorciéndose de placer y en lujuria bajo el pesado cuerpo del dios que lo veía fascinado por ser el responsable de semejantes reacciones, siguió con el vaivén, haciendo las estocadas mas rápidas, rítmicas y profundas, sus gemidos inundaban la estancia, comenzaban a sudar, pero no se detenían.

seiya pensaba que estaba muriendo, que en cualquier momento seria partido en dos, pero no le importaba no podía dejar de gemir en el oído del dios y este enloquecía de placer, pero estaba un poco incomodo, lo tomo de la cintura y se sentó en el trono, así la penetración fue mas profunda.

-aaaaah!

al fin avía tocado ese punto especial que volvía loco al menor, instintivamente movía su pelvis, usando sus piernas para dar brinquitos sobre el pene del dios que lo alzaba de las caderas y lo bajaba.

-seiya... yo...te amo, no sabes cuanto.

-ha-hades aah mmm! también te amor!

y con un grito que se escucho en todo en inframundo, terminaron en un éxtasis celestial.

sus respiraciones tardaron en recuperarse, Hades salió delicadamente del menor que gimió por eso, pero totalmente exhausto se dejo caer sobre el pecho del mayo.

oh era tan tierno, esas chapitas rojas, totalmente agitado y apenas podía abrir los ojitos.

-seiya... no te duermas otra vez

-hmmm - eso fue un intento de puchero

-vamos, vamos a bañarnos y luego podrás dormir

-buen, pero llévame cargando, no creo poder pararme

Hades solo rio, tomo su túnica del suelo y tapo al pequeño llevándolo en brazos hasta el baño principal. se ducharon rápido, estaban exhaustos, bueno el dios ni tanto pero quería que su niño descansara.

al terminar lo deposito con ternura en la cama acobijándolo cerca suyo, admirando en todo su esplendor su pureza, que si bien avía dejado de ser virgen, seguía siendo tan inocente.

-descansa... mi niño adorado.

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

ok me paso de pescado, digo, de cursi, pero espero les haya gustado, por mi parte es todo, tenia ganas de hacer un tipo prologo donde se encuentre 5 años después con los otros de bronce pero... me da flojera y no creo que tenga mucho caso, quizá, no se, dejen me convenzo, por lo tanto...

*corre con chibi shota seiya en brazos*

-hey! muart! a donde me llevas? Hades sama! me secuestra un chico raro!

*hades lo persigue armadura espada y una cara de asesino*

-devuélveme a mi niño!

-mío, mío, mío, mío, mío!

*corre muart corre!*


End file.
